


Yellow

by Aria_Faye



Series: Full Spectrum [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye
Summary: Victor turned around, beaming, and Yuri’s breath caught. Yuri had never been more in love.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Full Spectrum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875676
Kudos: 30





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. This is the second in a series of seven 500-word-or-less pieces that all center around the same topic. They were initially my application pieces for the Prism Victurio zine - we had to write brand-new material, no more than 500 words apiece, inspired by color. They take place in an ambiguous future in which Yuri Plisetsky is of majority age, and I'm posting them in the order that I wrote them rather than the order in which they occur. Feel free to shuffle things around to your liking in your head!
> 
> Each color that we worked with had a distinct feeling that we had to pull into the writing. Yellow is for joy, warmth, and playfulness.

Yuri wove his way through the crowd, two glasses of champagne in hand. People stopped him frequently, but once they realized he was locked in on the head of silver hair shining across the room, they smiled amongst themselves and let him go. Yuri didn’t mind. This wasn’t about them anyway.

“Hey asshole,” he said, tapping Victor’s shoulder.

Victor turned around, beaming, and Yuri’s breath caught. Without a word, Victor swept him up into a deep, thorough kiss—like he’d been away at war instead of chatting with Leo and Otabek over at the DJ stand for twenty minutes. Yuri let himself get carried along, nearly spilling the champagne in the process while everyone around them cheered like they’d just landed a stellar quad combo.

It was easy to lose track of time when he was kissing Victor, Yuri knew. But he still couldn’t bring himself to pull away until Chris threw an arm around each of their shoulders and said, “Now boys, save some for the honeymoon.” Victor laughed. Flushed, embarrassed. Scruffed a hand through his hair. Yuri had never been more in love.

“Be nice to my husband, Chris,” Yuri said, and god but it felt good to try that word on for size.

Victor blushed some more; Chris planted a kiss on his mottled red cheek.

Once Chris flounced away, drawn into conversation with Mila and Sara, Yuri pushed Victor’s fringe out of his eyes and smiled. Victor took the champagne from him and they tilted their glasses together. “To the ‘h’ word,” Victor said, like he’d never been married before; Yuri, who had been at his first wedding, thought that Victor looked different this time—happier. Prettier. Smiling with more abandon. Real smiles, too—not his magazine-perfect grin that Yuri always wanted to smack off his face. Freer. Victor looked freer.

But of course, Yuri was terribly biased.

They knocked half their glasses back in tandem, laughing like fools the whole time. “Wanna dance, old man?” Yuri asked, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

“Only if you think you can keep up,” Victor returned with a wink.

Fuck. This was what Yuri got to hold onto for the rest of his life.

And so they danced. Recklessly, joyfully together. Beautifully, because years of honing their craft hadn’t left them the ability for anything less. Sloppily and enthusiastically and each step was a bright, shining thing. Someone was taking pictures, and plenty more people were getting video. Hell, it was probably already up on social media. But when Yuri threw Victor into a dip, low and held very tightly—when Yuri whispered, “I love you so fucking much,” when Victor’s face broke into _that_ smile—everything was perfect.


End file.
